This invention generally relates to the art of connector assemblies, such as fiber optic connector assemblies, electrical connector assemblies and the like, and particularly to a latching system for such connector assemblies.
A connector assembly, such as a fiber optic connector assembly or an electrical connector assembly, typically includes a pair of mating connectors, such as plug and receptacle connectors sometimes called male and female connectors. The mating connectors sometimes include interengaging latch means to hold the connectors in mated condition. A typical latch means is provided by a flexible latch arm on one of the connectors latchingly engageable with a latch boss on the other of the connectors.
One type of plug connector for mating with a receptacle connector includes a plug housing and a sheath mounted on the plug housing. The interengaging latch means between the plug and receptacle connectors is provided by a flexible latch arm on the receptacle connector latchingly engageable with a latch boss on the sheath of the plug connector. The latch boss is moved out of engagement with the latch arm when the connectors are unmated. Unfortunately, such systems can result in inadvertent unmating of the connectors. Attempts have been made to solve this problem by increasing the strength of the resilient latch arm, but the resilient strength of the latch arm cannot be increased without undesirably increasing the mating and unmating forces on the connectors. The present invention is directed to solving these problems by providing a redundant latch means between the receptacle connector and the plug housing of the plug connector. The sheath has a release for unlatching one of the latch means in response to movement of the sheath relative to the plug housing, but the redundant latch means maintains the connectors in mated condition not with standing inadvertent movement of the sheath. A press-fit rib-and-slot means also is provided between the plug housing of the plug connector and the receptacle connector to eliminate looseness between the connectors.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved latching system for connector assemblies of the character described.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, a connector assembly includes a plug connector having a plug housing and a sheath movably mounted about the plug housing. A receptacle connector receives the plug connector in mated condition. Primary latch means are provided between the plug housing of the plug connector and the receptacle connector for holding the connectors in mated condition. Release means are provided on the sheath of the plug connector for unlatching the primary latch means in response to movement of the sheath relative to the plug housing. Secondary latch means are provided between the plug housing and the receptacle connector for holding the connectors in mated condition in the event of inadvertent unlatching of the primary latch means.
Another feature of the invention includes a press-fit rib-and-slot means between the plug housing of the plug connector and the receptacle connector when the connectors are in mated condition. This eliminates looseness between the connectors.
According to one aspect of the invention, the primary latch means include a flexible latch arm on one of the plug housing and receptacle connector engageable with a complementary latch member on the other of the plug housing and receptacle connector. In the preferred embodiment, the flexible latch arm is on one side of the receptacle connector and is engageable with a latch boss on one side of the plug housing of the plug connector. The release means comprises a release shoulder on the sheath engageable with the flexible latch arm in response to movement of the sheath relative to the plug housing.
According to another aspect of the invention, the secondary latch means include at least one flexible latch member on one of the plug housing and receptacle connector releasably engageable with a complementary latch member on the other of the plug housing and receptacle connector. In the preferred embodiment, the secondary latch means include a pair of the flexible latch members on opposite sides of the receptacle connector releasably engageable with a pair of latch bosses on opposite sides of the plug housing of the plug connector.
The rib-and-slot means include a rib on the receptacle connector press-fit into a slot in the plug housing of the plug connector. The rib is elongated in the mating direction of the connectors. In the preferred embodiment, the slot extends in both the plug housing and the sheath of the plug connector.